Flash
by BestSpaceWriter
Summary: Isn't it funny how life works. One moment you can be going to your first/last high school dance, or finally got your first kiss from your first love. And in a Sec it can all be gone. But, right before you're bout to pass into the other side, a Flash happen. Like God is trying to give you one last look at the life you had, at your families, your decisions. The one Yiu Loved.
1. Chapter 1 The Flash

**What up everyone who is reading this! And welcome to my first very own fanfiction! I been wanting to do this since a while now so here I am. Ok normally first timer say don't judge me to hard or don't say everything bad about it or crap like that, well I'm not one of them. I want you guys to tell me what I'm doing bad, is the pace to slow or is it to fast, did I misspell something or is the grammar is used wrong. Tell me please, I believe that the only way you can get better. **

**Ok enough of that, let see can we get 2 or 3 reviews on this. Please Reviews!**

**I do know own Austin and Ally or any of the characters, but I do own the storyline so ha:-P **

**FLASH**

Isn't it's funny how one moment you'll be thinking that everything is finally going to be alright? You can finally breathe, from what seems like an eternity. Life is finally starting to look bright in your direct, and then in a flash its all gone... It's funny how life work isn't it...

It was bout 2 o'clock in the morning I believe, and you would had probably thought I was crazy, hell I would had thought I was crazy, driving through the middle of the town while it's snowing late at night like a wide awake vampire that just got out his coffin, but I had a great honorable reason why I'm driving through town like a zombie. I was looking for a gas station that was still open for a hot mama (the pickle not a real mama that would be just weird), but so far no luck. I know I know hot mama? But it was for a great cause. It wasn't a life or death problem, but I still needed it badly, and let just let it be at that.

I have been driving for the last 20 minutes or so just trying to find any kind of light, beside the inadequate of street lights that is. I was starting to think the only way I'm going to find any gas station that is still open in the middle of this wintry pitch black night while it was still snowing (as if the clouds above me thought this was going to be the last time it'll ever get to let out its snow again) is if I drive to a different state, which wasn't an option. But at least I'll get out of this crazy godforsaken weather.

I slowly press the brake so I can stop at a stop sign that was covered much snow that it looked like a weird shaped snowman. I'm still not use to this kind of weathers, even those I have been living here in Minnesota for the last 3 months, and let me tell you something, if you're from Miami like me and you just moved from there, one of the warmest place on earth, compare to here where it's cold 24/7, good luck. This place could snow a million times a week if it wanted to.

Minnesota wasn't a bad place to live, but it was just the weather here. The people who live here are probably the nicest peoples in the world, but make sure you don't talk about their Viking, they'll kill you... No Joke...

The road ahead of me looked like a coat made up of a million of sheep fur, while it was still drivable, it still can create a nasty accident. I now had Sec thought if I should continue down the deadly looking trail. The image of me losing control and crashing into a light pole was now sitting in the back of my mind now, and with all the problems I'm dealing with, a ticket or some broken bones were the last things I needed.

But just as I was about to call it quits and turnback, something down the corner of the lonely forgot looking road caught my eye. Light, but not the dimming glimpses of street light poles, but the type of store's light. Which can only mean one thing. A gas station, Hopefully.

I was so blissful that my 20-minute journey was finally coming to an end. The cool air inside Sarah was starting to make me think that I can get frostbite if I stay in this blazing car any longer. All I have to do now is check out if they have any pickles, (hot mama to be exact) and I can be back in my comfortable bed out of this glacial weather before I know it. Life doesn't work that way sometimes.

Just as I started to hit the gas, the sounds of a roaring engine like a thousand of bulls was charging toward me, started erupting throughout the town. I looked to my right and saw two flashes of light, like the reflection of a wild animal eyes when you shine a flashlight at them, but this was no wild animal, this was a company painting van that was the side of a small truck going about 60 plus miles heading straight toward me.

I had no time to react, not enough time to try to jump out the car and make a superhuman like escape, nothing at all that I could have tried to do, but watch as the 10 ton vehicle as it got terrifying closer.

In less than a Sec the beast was right in front of me, you could have heard the sound of music playing craziness coming from inside of the beast. And just as the old painting van was bout to come into impact with old Sarah a flash happen right in front of my eyes.

It was just like in the movies when people say your whole life flash before your eye. I never believed in that kind of stuff, but here it was happening right my very own eyes. It was like everything stopped. The giant van stopped clearly in its tracks, the lunatic music stopped, the roaring engine now sounded like a bunch of feathers falling down. Everything just stopped.

It was like I was remembering everything thing that was important right before the beast would crash into little old Sarah (who was an old chevy car, so she was a decent size, but compared to the monster that was right in the side of her it looked like a joke). But it wasn't really my whole life more like the parts that really matter. And right there I knew that only one person matter in my eyes more than everything else.

My life flash right before my eyes. And it all started with Ally.

**I know it's a little short and its don't look like it's in first person, but it will be, thank for anyone who made it this far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ally?

**Finally I got this crap right! I been trying to upload the right story for the last hours, but my phone been acting like a asshole!**

**But now I got it hahaha! Fuck you phone, fuck you. Ok any way thank you all for the reviews and the viewer you guy are the best. This is going to be a Austin Pov only story so yea. I don't know what else to said... Well enjoy! Hopefully.**

**And make sure you Review! I do not own Austin and Ally or any pf the character. **

**ALLY?**

_11 months before the acident_

"Austin...Austin...Austin!" My red head friend called out for what seem like the hundred times that day. "What," I said, trying my best to not sound weary. "Well, you know my pet turtle? She finally had babies," he said maybe a little too cheerful. That Dez for you, he has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, he's weird though and not weird as in a crazy chainsaw killer weird, but in a good honest type of weird. It's hard to explain, but if you ever talk to him, you'll understand.

"Oh and Cassidy is heading straight towards us." "What!" I yell out for the thousand time that day. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough she is heading this way.

"Ok, ok, ok, I can do this,"I told myself, trying to keep calm. Hell I can't do this. Maybe I can pretend I'm sick and put my head down, or maybe I can make a getaway and go to the bathroom before she even get here. I really didn't have the energy or the drive to deal with her, not yet that is.

Just as I was about to turn and get off my plastic chair and head toward the bathroom before she get here. There she was, her ocean bright blue eyes was staring right at me sharply as if she was waiting for me to go on and say something.

"Hey Aussie," she said in a soft voice while chewing her bubble gum. My anger was starting to build up as I heard her use her nickname she gave me when we was still going out."Don't you ever call me that again," I nearly yell, trying my best to not go completely crazy. "And you know what, I'm so sick and tries of you trying to talk to me, if you haven't noticed I been trying to avoid you. So stop thinking that there's nothing wrong between us because there is. So stop, just stops Ok!"

As I turn away from her I realise that the whole class had theirs mouth wide open and was now looking at are little World War 3 battle there. And also Dez noticed. Oh Dez...

"People people people there nothing to see here, just a couple of teens arguing because one cheated on the other, you know normal teenagers stuff," Dez said as if there was nothing to be embarrass about."Oh and Austin you forgot your coloring book in the car." As soon as that last part left the corner of his mouth, the whole class erupted into a gigantic laugh that sounded like a pack of wild African hyenas.

That's Dez for yet, instead of making me feel proud for finally standing up against ex like a good friend supposed to do, he made me feel as if going down a deep dark tunnel would have been better than being here right now. He meant well but still. And how in he hell did he get into AP math class anyway?That's the question I'm going to be asking myself for a very long time. Probably until I'm dead.

"Ok, quiet down class and leave Austin's love life alone," the AP math teacher said.

After the contagious laugh dies down, he closed the class door behind him to begin the lesson. He always had on the darkest glasses ever, at time's people thought he was blind or just had one eye. I know that sounds ridiculous right, but for a 55-year-old man to be wearing glasses that look like it's made out of black coal you would have thought the same.

"Ok, class today we're going to be doing some inequalities today." "Uhhhh," most of the class said.

"I can see you guy are as excited as I am," he said with a grin so wide you could hardly tell if he was joking.

As soon as class started, I turned around to face Dez. "Dez!" I whisper yell at him trying not to get the teachers attend. "Why did you tell the whole class about Cassidy and the coloring book! How many times do I have to tell you some things are not for other people to know!"

"Relax Austin, for all we know they could have thought it was you who cheated," he said in his normal I'm always right Dez's voice.

"Well, I don't want to be known as the guy who cheats on people t-"

"Austin, Dez!" Do you guys want to tell the class what you two was talking about, since clearly it's more important than inequality," said as he was looking at us straight in the eye, I think. Hard to tell with though glasses.

"Well, you see, Austin here was telling m-" Dez muttered, as I put my hand over his mouth.

"We were talking about football," I said hoping he doesn't see right through my poor attempt of a lie.

"Dez and football, Hahaha I don't think." Crap.

"It's true, he was asking me what a linebacker is. Isn't that right "Dez," I said as I gave him one of mine you better agree looks.

"Yea go sport." He looked at me like, why sport?

"Ok, since Dez is so into football now, can he explain to everyone what a linebacker is then," said as he and now the whole class was staring at us for what seem like the thousandth time this day..

I'm normally cool under pressure, but when you have the whole class staring at you like some hungry human eating Viking and you're the only piece of meat left, you start to lose your cool or whatever you had left.

Just as I was about to answer for Dez, he has spoken up, "linebacker is the guy who is giving everyone some of his water, duh he's like the most important person in the team. Didn't you guys ever see the waterboy."...

It was quiet for the next ten Sec or so of just plain out dead quiet, as if they were trying to figure out if he was for real until they realized this was Dez we're talking about. And before you know it, his whole class explodes into another enormous wave of laughters.

The laughs continue for the next ten or so until finally got his class back on track, even though I saw him laughing to himself at his desk.

Right now we were trying to solve a problem that three people already failed miserably up at the board."Ally Dawson," said through his dark glasses. "Do you want to give it a shot?"

A petite brunette who I'm assuming was Ally got off her chair and started walking to the front. She was really pretty, no pretty isn't a word I can use on her but more like beautiful. She had snowy pale skin and was wearing almost no makeup so she had a natural look. Breathe taking was all I can say about her. How in the hell have I never notice her before? Was I really that crazy for Cassidy that I didn't notice Her? Huh, oh I know now she's probably new, yeah that much be it.

She looked a little nervous as she got up to the board. I just wanted to go up there and hug her for some odd reason, but that wasn't going to happen.

Everyone in the classroom started writing down on their paper as if they already knew she was right. And sure enough she was. I need to know who this girl is, so I turn to Dez.

"Dez, who is she?" I said while gazing at her as she's heading back toward her chair.

"That's Ally," he said as if it was the most uncomplicated thing on earth.

"I know that, but when did she get here?"

"Dude she has been here this whole year. No scratch that, she has been coming to this school for the last three." WHAT! How on earth is that possible? How have I never noticed her before toady? I mean look at her, she's down right gorgeous.

"Right again Ally," said, as he begins to write the next problem for the unlucky soul that have to answer it.

"Maybe some of you can ask for help from Ally, god knows a lot of you guys need it."

"I wouldn't mind her helping me," I thought.

"She only smart Cuz she doesn't have to worry about guys and parties," Cassidy said, while still chewing her gum as if she was the most lovely person alive. Why did I when with this girl, why? I mean what made me like her? My I have a lot of questions today, but a few answers.

After a few snickers, the best thing that happened that ha- wait second best thing that happen I mean.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not trying to get into every guy's pants or girl for that matter, unlike some people," Ally said looking dead into Cassidy eyes.

Then for like a million time that day, the class went crazy. You can hear Ohh, Aww, and the sounds of the return of the amazing hyenas pack.

The best part was probably the look in Cassidy's face. She looked like she just find out she was going to be a mother, and trust me you don't want to look like that. Even Dez was laughing, hell I was laughing, and it had been a while since I last laughed.

The next time you know, Cassidy is trying to rid off Ally head.

Cassidy ran straight toward in Ally, with fire coming out of her ears and nose.

But with as she was about to grab Ally, she got tackled to the ground and start getting destroyed by a short Latino girl. Lucky for Cassidy, Ally and some other peoples stop the Latino girl before she can get some nice hits to her pretty little face (Note the sarcasm). The day pretty much fast forward after that.

Until my 50 block that is. My 50 block teacher had asked me to go to the front office so that I can get some paper she wanted.

As I was leaving the office, there she was, Ally. She was entering the library... Wait what? We have a library? Since when? Wow I really don't play attention.

I looked at the door that she had disappointed in and it had a lot of pictures. Like photo of children that are in hospitals I believe, my guess was that they're probably cancer patients. Seeing all these pictures reminded me of...I stop thinking about it and slowly started backing away from the door.

Just as I was turning to get away from there and go back to class, before the teacher starts to think I'm skipping, the door flew open and hit me against my arm.

"Ow!" I scream, too busy rubbing my arm to know who was the one who tried to break my good arm.

"I'm sooo sorry," the familiar voice said. Wait a min I know that voice.

I turned to face the person and sure enough, it was Ally.


	3. Chapter 3 Asshole

**What is up! Man I been editing chapter 1 and 2 all day today, and I think I can finally say they are readable now lol. Like really the grammar was soooooo bad but lucky I fix it. Wellllll Most of it. I don't have a laptop or computer yet soo I can't use grammar correct or whatever, so yea that suck. **

**Well fuck all that here is chapter 3 and this time I edited it :-P Make sure to leave a review.**

**Disclaim: I Don't not own anything in this story, beside the plot line, so yeah Disney don't copy my shit:-P **

**Asshole**

"Hi." That's all I can find myself saying as I stares deep into Ally's doe eyes. Her eyes remind me of the coconuts on my grandma's coconut tree.

"Um hi, are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you. But why were you just standing there? It was technically your fault, I mean who stand by the library's door? Not that I'm saying you're dumb or anything, it's just common sense to not stand next to doors. Not that you don't have any common sense it'-"..

Wow, she really loves talking. She remind me of Dez's parrot Tommy and trust me that bird never stop talking. But I can probably stand here and listen to her smooth voice forever if I can, her voice was similar to a hidden rainfall in the Amazon rainforest, not that I been to the Amazon, but I'm pretty sure it'll sound like that.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry," she said while trying to catch her breath. She then looks up at for the first time since she tried to kill me with the door and said," sorry."

Her big almond eyes were staring right at my eyes as if she was trying to look deep into my soul, or she was just waiting for me to say something.

"I'm Austin," I said while sticking out my hand.

A flicker of hurt shown in her face, but only for a Sec that I didn't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me. "Yeah, I know. Well bye," she recounted as she started walking away down a dark narrow hall just before she turned around and said."And sorry for the arm."

After that, she was gone. Into the shadowy hallway. I wonder what's down there? I have never been to that part of the construction before. I would go down and see what's over there, although I'm pretty sure the teacher is writing me up as I speak, and I doesn't want to seem like a creep, by following her. So I did what any other student would do, go back to class.

* * *

School pretty much fast forward after all that Ally's drama passed. Thank god it was Friday so that meant I didn't have football practice, I don't know if I can take the hot Miami's sun and while wearing pads out there. I despise football; I would have quit by now if it weren't for my dad (and about 300 other student). He, on the other hand, is in Love with the game. He wants so much out of me that it makes me so confuses at time. He wants me to play colleges footballs and because a lawyer or something. That's good and all but I don't know if that what I want.

I just want to go home and play on my guitar a bit and take a long nice shower and wake up until tomorrow afternoon.

As I got out of the dead pit, they call "school," I walked to My car. I was proud of her. Probably more impressive of anything else in my life. My father believes in that everything I want that's not mandatory I should buy with my money, which I agree in a way.

So when I finally got my driver permit, I started saving, but I didn't know for what, until me and Dez find Sarah that is.

It was the beginning of the 2013 summer. I and Dez were going to difference car dealer, trying to find a car that I can save up, but so far nothing. We were about to give up and head house, till we came across an ancient worn out car shop/dealer.

In frontage of the building, there was an open see through display glass windowpane. And on the very front of the display stood Sarah.

A blood red 1965 Chevrolet Impala stood right before my very own eyes and for only 14,000 dollar ! You may think 14,000 dollar is a lot for an old Chevy car, but this car can go up to "30,000" plus dollars.

If getting a car for 50% plus off isn't a great deal than I don't know what you're taking.

So that summer I worked my ass off trying to get enough money, not to mention football summer camp was taking a huge amount of time too. But at the end of the day I have gotten 90% of it but still need a bit more. I asked my dad for the rest, but he said the same thing he always says, "Austin I will only give you moneys if it's for football or school." The same crap he says all the time I wanted something. So I sold my best guitar and boom the rest is history.

I got to the far end of the parking lots where I last left Sarah at, you know so nobody will touch her. As I was coming closer to my old Chevy, (who was in great condition) stood three figures. My guess my football teammates. I would call them friends but... No.

"What's up, Austin," a dark skinned boy name Trent, said as he offer his hand. "Sup Trent," I said as I shake his hand. Out of all my teammates he's probably the one I'm cool with the most.

"Is Cassidy still chasing you?"

"Probably. That girl can get enough of this," I said as I unlocked my car and throw my bookbag inside along with my notebooks. "So do you guys want a ride or something?"

"Nope, we just wanted you to know that there's football practice is tomorrow," the captain of the football team, Dallas addressed.

"Cool," I answered smoothly even though I rather go cliff jumping off the great wall of China or wrestle down an 7 foot gator.

"Kay and don't be late or we'll all be punished."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said as they starting walk toward who know god where. I might not like them, but I don't need the football teams as enemies.

I got inside my car and I was gone. I just needed to get away from school, away from football, away from all that.

I put on my headphone and started to go thought my playlists and started blasting my eardrums with any music that can distant me from school.

I don't know why I feel so depress all the time. I have a great family, was popular at school, had a roof over my head and clothes on my back, but I was still so depressed.

I feel like an awful person when I start thinking about it, Cuz there are peoples out there that are having real problem, real life and death problem, and yet here I am bitching like a stupid 7 year old. At least I'll have you forever Sarah, hopefully.

* * *

"Argh!" I cry when I recognize my dad car is in the driveway. What is he doing here so early! I just want to go to my room and be left in peace for once! Is that so hard to do!

I got out of Sarah and start headed inside my father middle-class house. I know, I know. My father house? Yes, his house. In almost everything I do wrong, even the tiniest thing, he always brings up the "Its my house" phrases. He just so... What the word I'm think? Pushover? Freak? Maybe. I'll tell you when I find out.

I unlock the door with my key slowly so I won't make a sound, and soft push open the marble door. Silence was all you could have heard.

"Huh, guess there was no one here after all," I said as I threw off my Nike jacket and made my way to the kitchen.

I told a coke out and place it on the island as I starting to take out the ingredients for my favorite Austin Moon sandwich.

"Austin.

a sudden deep voice came from upstair.

Yup, it was too good to be true. "I'm in the kitchen."

I was just about finish making with my famous sandwich when my dad appears.

"So Austin how was school," he said as he started washing his hand. "Good, but I'm gonna go upstair, peace," I replied as I try to up stair before he can notice.

"Wait!" Crap he noticed.

"What do you got there?" He said pointing to my plate.

"Um, an Austin Moon sandwich." My voice started to get higher. "And how many calories did you ate so far?"

"About 500," I lied. "Oh, really now," He stated as he started to dig inside a cabinet, "well I just happened to have your lunch schedule right here," he pull out a white sheet of paper.

"We have a lunch schedule?" I said looking surprised. "Yup, now tell what you had today at lunch," as he begin marching up to me.

"Dad don't you think you're overreacting bout al-."

"TELL ME!" he screams as he was sizing me up.

"Ok, I had the chicken legs and some mac and cheese with a bottle of juice," I answered as I look up to him since he's about 2 inches taller than me.

"That about 800 calories youth boy. Give me your plate."

"But, but, but-." This is my house! So until you go to Miami University You will follow my rule." He split out all over my sandwich. Haha to him, now I don't want to.

"Here," I said as I give him my sandwich.

I was bout to go up the stair when he called me back down again.

"What," I said while holding my coke behind my backside.

"I only do this because I love you. If you start to gain a few pounds, you'll start to lose your speed."

"I know that dad," I attempt to go back up the stairs before he can call me. "Austin." "What's now!" I said while looking down the stair. "Give me that coke." Fuck!

I give him my coke. "And go pick up your jacket."

"Oh my god!" I yell out. "My house M-."

"Your house your rule, I know I know." I just remember the word. Asshole.


	4. Chapter 4 If I stay?

**What's up guy! Longest chapter yet, and probably my best! Let me know if you guys want them long like this or shorter. Ok in chapter 1, I said It was 9 nine before the accident than I change it to 11, well I'm changing it again:-D 13 month before the accident. Why am I'm doing you ask. Ezz Cuz the timeline is all Jack up , wait a mins... It's now 14! Because right now school just started a few weeks ago for Austin, so that mean it's Aug and he get hit when it's snowing..**

**So yeah 14 month before Doom. If I get 6-7 review I'll upload tomor :-) Hopefully.**

**Disclaim: I Don't not own anything in this story, beside the plot line, so yeah Disney don't copy my shit:-P**

**If I stay?**

I was walking down a lengthy abandoned road. Flakes of snows flew in the black twilight sky. No signs of life. I was just walking. I tried to push my body off the path, but I simply kept walking. What was I doing? I didn't possess any control for my movements, it was like being on the roller coaster of life. You didn't know where it was gonna to take you, or when it was gonna to end, but you still kept on going. I felt like I was being controlled.

I being walking for what seems like 3 hours now, but probably only been a few minutes. I was now beginning to panic a little bit. I don't know what was going on, maybe I'm sleep walking, but if I'm sleepwalking then why can I understand where I'm going? Perhaps that what happen when you sleep walking. You can see what you're doing until you wake up and lose consciousness of everything that you were doing. But why is it snowing? I live in Miami, and it's still summer. Who know, I just want-.

"BEEP-BEEP!" I turned around and two bright headlights was right behind...

I wake up to a pile of my own sweat, with my Miami Dolphin covers on the reddest hardwood floor. Questions started spitting out of mind., until I realised I was in my bedroom. I stood upright on my queen's size bed and glanced over to my clock. The red number on the digital clock read 3:33 PM.

"Yeah, that not a scary time at all to wake up on," I muttered to myself, as I laid back on my bed. I pretty sure I'm not going back to sleep. Great, just great. Oh and I have football practice tomorrow well today technical, so my dad probably gonna want to drive me to practice. That remind me of what happened yesterday. "You have to watch your calorie, and you're gonna go play football at Miami University, my house my rule," well fuck your house and all your stupid laws. Man, I wish I had the guts to tell him that to his face.

And why do he want me to go to Miami University? I want to get away from him, not stay close by him. Only because he tore his Acl back when he was in MU and ended his college season. Now he want me to go there so that I can do his dream. I guess it's not like I have a choice though. That night I spend hours just thinking what I'm going to do after school, till I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was into a submarine sleep state till, "knock-knock, knock- knock." Noooo! "Mom just 5 more minutes," I replied sleepy, while covering my ear with a pillow. "Austin its 1:00 in the afternoon, don't you want to go and hangout with your friends."

"No." I just wanted to stay in my nice silky wait, did she said one o'clock? "Mom what time did you say it was?" I said hoping that I heard her wrong the first time.

"You miss football practice again," she retarded. Even though, she was on the other side of the door, I can feel she was frowning. I got off my bed and headed toward the closet, where I started to put on a dark faded Levis jean, before I answered her. "No, why would you think something like that?" "Oh, I don't know, but maybe it's because the coach just called." Crap. "Mom, just give a minute." And with that I heard her footsteps as she started walking away. Crap, crap, crap! How did I overslept? The guys are going to murder me on Monday. Every time someone miss practice the whole get punish and you do not want to be that guy that got them in trouble.

I just got out of my bathroom from brushing my teeth and grab my IPhone off the top of my desk. I was bout to leave my room until I realised practice is probably over by now. Yes! Wait so that mean I got dressed for nothing? Well, I'm already dressed might as well go somewhere. I left the room and start headed downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Austin if your father figure out you miss 5 practice this season already you'll be in big trouble, you of all people should know how he is." she said not evening looking up from the sink.

"And that is why we're not going to tell him, "I said taking the couples of apple out of the refrigerator. She turned around and gave me a look that said she disproved it, but was going to do it.

She knows how my dad can be when it come to football.

I started to head toward the front door and said, "thank mom, see you at dinner." "Wait where you are going." I stop and turnaround and said, " I don't know." Porbably my famous words ever.

"And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

"Man I love that song," I said as I finish off the chorus. I switched the radio off and pullup to a newly build Starbucks. Starbucks' coffees is the greatest, if you disagree on that then you apparently never tasted a Vanilla Latte or better yet a White Mocha. Man just imagining about it is making me want to go insane.

Right as I'm about to step out of Sarah my phone started ringing. "From underneath the trees, we watch the sky, Confusing stars for," "Hello," I said ending the ringtone.

"Austin, it's me Trent." Damn, I forgot about them. "Yeah, what's up, dude?" I tried to play it off as if I didn't do anything wrong.

"Dude, why wasn't you at practice! We had to do doubles the exercises dude! My arm feels like they're being burnt by molten lava!" He screeched into my throbbing eardrum."Sorry man, I just didn't felt good today," I twisted the true while messing with my nail (something I do when I'm lying). "Dude that's like the third time you said that this month! Austin you need to get your shit together, we need you out there. The season is bout to begin. We need to be the champion after what happened last year." Just by thinking about is making me feel sick.

"And Dallas is belongs piss dude, smoke was literally growing out of his face. I heard that they were even thinking of kicking you off the team." Hearing that last part was probably the hilarious thing I had ever heard!

"Hahahaha," I laughed into the device. "Do you really think they're going to kick me off? I'm the best receiver we have, no I'm actually the only receiver we have since Danny's broke his leg. If they kick me, that freshman... What his name? John, there we go. Will be starting. And trust me bro, that will not end pretty," I stated as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

"I don't know man, you should have seen Dallas face." He counter worrying. "Dude everything is gonna be alright, now I got to go, so peace," I hang up the phone quickly before he can respond.

Damn it! Now I'm in trouble with the football team. Whatever, forget about them. What's the worse thing they can do to me? John, Red, Kenny, and Pablo are the only receiver they have left if they kick me out. And 3 of them are freshmen, plus Pablo is just coming off that hamstring injury. Oh, and the season's about to launch in less than a couple of weeks.

But somehow if they do "decide" to boot me off, they'll be doing me an enormous favor anyway. Ha that will never happen, I thought as I got out of the old Chevy and started walking toward the coffee shop.

Sitting by yourself at Starbucks, on a Saturday afternoon make you think a lot about yourself. For a starter, I had just figure out that I have a wobbly tooth in the back of my mouth, probably when I got tackle by AJ that other time. Great, now I have an appointment with the dentist. The second thing I learned about me is that... I suck at writing lyrics. I have been sitting here for the past 30 min, attempting to come up with one lyric, one word at minimum, but so far it's a no go.

Music is a big part of my life, While I don't play in a band or anything, I started playing guitar when I was 6, and starting getting lesson around 10. Thank god it was my mother plan, so even though my dad hated the idea, he know better than to not to disagree against my mom (ha she's his kryptonite).

So when I eventually tried to compose a song for the first and fail (badly if I may add), it was probably the worst feeling eve-... Second worst feeling ever... However, I still haven't given up yet.

"Ching-a-ling," the ring sound of the front door flew open as a new customer come in, but I didn't even borrow to view. I don't understand why I can't write a song, I have unfortunate emotions problems. My last girlfriend who I went with for the lasts couple of years cheated on me with a nerd! A jock! And now people are saying they saw her with the basketball coach, when we was still going out! I mean come on! And she's still trying to get me to go back out with her. My love life problem is the life most famous singer want, but I still can't create a song about it! "Ching-a-ling." Man that sound is extremely freaking irritating, next time I going to Dunkin Donuts. "Hahahaha, good one Austin," I told myself. That got me out of my blue funk. Did I just say blues funk?

There is something else I been thinking sitting here... Maybe I ... Maybe I should join the Army."Ching-a-ling." I glanced up at the door for the first time since arriving inside and a petite brunette walked indoors.

"No way," I thought to myself. That can't be Ally. Can it? I study the brunette as she got into line behind an elderly lady. She was wearing some hot pink skinny jean with a white top. I couldn't get a good look at her face, but I just know it's Ally. I last moment I witnessed her was when I attempted to shake to her hand, after she tried to kill me with the library's door that is.

Now that I think of it... That was rude as hell! All I was attempting to do was extending my hand, for a handshake. Not like I don't wash my hand, Cuz I do... Sometime.

I view as she received her cup of goodness and left to go be seated in the end left side corner. I'm can't believe she didn't recognize me on account of I'm a several tables apart from the frontal door. Well, perhaps she did but just don't care.

I attempted to not spend any more attention to her, and started to tackle and pen down this song again, Hmmmm I believe I got something, "Why didn't she shake mine hand"! I thought as I look out the front glassful panes. Drabness clouds were beginning to rise outside. Man I better leave so I don't get captured in a hurricane.

I was bout to get up, before I glanced over at the brunette girl who resembles like Ally's table.

She was reading a novel with her beverage now. Wonder what book she's reading? What coffee is she drinking? Man fuck this, I'm going over there.

I got out of my seat and slowly started walking over there, my heart was thumping a million mile per hour instantly. My palms were starting to get all sweaty, I sense like I'm going to throw up as I got closer to her.

What the hell is wrong with me. I'm Austin Moon, the guy who can get whatever girl he craved, and I'm awesome. See my point. So why am I'm getting all work up for?

As I was bout 6 tables away, I squatted on one of the chairs. I can examine the title of the book now If I Stay (;-) ). Wonder what that's about? Isn't there a movie coming out name that? Why do I ask myself so many questions? There I go again. Mayhap I'm crazy? Yeah, that sound logical.

She held the book laid out on her table, so I can get a great look at her. That's not uncanny. Right?

I never noticed her hair before. But her chocolate shade hair had tips of ombre highlights, (don't tell me how I know that) she is gorgeous...

I was now gawking at her like a retard, lucky she was extremely into the book she haven't noticed me, yet that is. She presumably won't even see me if I creep into the chair in the head of her.

Well, time to execute my move, it's now or never (or probably at class).

I got up and started pacing toward her thinking at any moment now she was going to look up, but nope.

I was now in the face of her and she was still reading on. Wow is she actually this clueless of her surrounding? I sat down on a chair across from her, expecting in her to said something or look up from the book, but nope. Eyes gawking dead into the novel, it serious much a magnificent story, to have to concentrate that much into it.

"Hi," I said, using the same greeting I used the opening time. She jumped up on her chair, almost knocking her coffee down, or falling herself completely off.

"What are you doing here," she said clutch her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Austin," I said with a smirk in my face, while sticking out my hand for that handshake I haven't got.

She stared at me for a few of Secs, to see if I was for real, before finally falling in.

"Ally," her charming voice filled the areas around us. She slowly reach out her miniature hand and shook it with a scowl on her face. "So Ally, you want to tell me why you refused to shake my hand the other time," I spoke cocky, with one eyebrow up higher than the another one.

"Do you want to tell me why you're sitting next to me or, why you won't leave," she spit out at me.

Wow, I know she told the fuck out of Cassidy, but wow.

"Hey, I suggested you with a question first, so it'll only be proper if you answer it first, so go on."

"You know what, I totally agree with you." Yeah, I win. "So go on," I said smirking. " No." She said with a lovely smile. Wait, why is she smiling? "But I won?" I stated confused.

"How?" Huh. "Become you just said," I coughed to get my voice ready to mimic her. "You know what,I totally agree with you," I imitate in my Ally voice.

"Well Austin, if you don't remember, the first question was given by me when you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Crap. My face expression was plain as head. "I uh no Uhh what?"

"So Austin, if you don't mind me asking repeatedly, what are You doing here?" She answered in a, I got your ass voice as she cross her arm and look me straight in the eye. She's good.

"I don't know?" My mouth was still open. "Why do I have a feeling you said that all the time." Wow, this girl just made me speechless.

"Well, it's looking like you're not gonna give me a answer anytime soon." I was still kinda stun before realizing she's grabbing her stuff.

"See you at class," and with that she started heading toward the front door.

What just happen?

"Blam," the noise of a thunder awaken me out from my daze. Drops of rains were now beginning to tap on the large windowpane. Great, just great.

I rushed outside trying to get into Sarah before I get all dampen. Although, unfortunately, for me, I parked her bout as far as you can leave your vehicle at Starbucks, you know so she won't get bumped.

The shower was beginning to get heavier by the time I arrived to Sarah. "Thank you God," I pray as I got inside fo Sarah.

I took out my IPhone to check on the time, 3:45. Yes, my dad is probably still working at his store, so if I hurry I can probably get there before him.

I'm pretty certain Dez is home to, so I can probably invite him to a Cod (Call of duty) game. I started the engine and pull out of the parking lot.

Even though I got captured in the rainfall today, I prefer it raining. You know, Cuz it fsupport plant and it's the only reason human are alive. And that I hold an excuse for being home all day.

I drove away from my second favorite store and commenced headed toward my home. Yet as I was turning to proceed to the right direct of where I live, I saw someone walking in the sidewalk getting soak with the Miami's thunderstorm water. I looked around to see if anybody else was walking in this weather. Nobody only this person who I believe is a girl. How can anyone be strolling through this rain storm! It was literally pouring cats and dogs, no Lions and wolves would be a better term. Wait a minuteI know that backside. Then it hit me, That's Ally!

What is she doing in the rain? I open my window and pullup close to her.

"Ally!" I yell through the mighty storm. She turned her head that was completely cover with water and looked at me for a sec before she kept walking. Man this girl is impossible. "Ally, come on, just get the car, I promise I won't bite ."

"No I think I rarer drawn with rain water." Ok, I'm not gonna lie, that one stunned.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did, but can you yell at me from I don't know inside the car, please." She glanced at me for a sec before ultimately getting inside Sarah.

"See was that so hard." I said trying to hold back a laugh at how she look right now. She was cover from head to toe with rain water, Oh shit! I just realize she's wearing a white top! Don't you stare Austin. Don't you stare!

"Very." She said watching out the window as I started to slide off the curve.

"So... Where do you live," that didn't sound creepy at all. "Won't you like to know... I live up the corner, I'll tell you to stop," she still not looking my way. What did I do wrong?

"Listen I don't know why you hate me, but I sorry for whatever I did." That seem to soften her up.

"I don't hate you," she said in a muffled murmur. "Than why have you been acting like a bitch- I mean ass," I said trying to cover up that last part up.

"I don't want to speak bout it," she said glancing at me for the first time since she gotten inside. "Fine," I muttered.

The ride after that was pretty quiet, but a pleasant quiet. I pull up to a median size house. "Well, good byy," I spoke attempting not to appear too sad she was leaving. "Bye," she step out of the car and started walking to the fine looking house, before turning around.

"Thank you for the ride," she thanked with a simile, then she was went inside the lovely house.

Sweet sweet house, I thought as I pull up to my driveway. Is it weird that I miss Ally already? I mean she was just here. But looking at the spot where she once sat was making me feel empty. I can still even see her book she was reading. "Holy shit, she did forget her book," I thought as I grabbed the book. "If I stay," I read out loud. Well looked like I have another excess to talk to her on Monday.

"Great," I smile.


End file.
